


Tumultus

by frozenCinders



Category: Shin Sangokumusou | Dynasty Warriors
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-18 01:16:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2329895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenCinders/pseuds/frozenCinders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In his sleep, Ling Tong was never still. He always tossed and turned and rolled around, almost as if he was trying to shake something off of him. If he happened to roll into the body next to him, he would push away and scramble back, to which said body would react by holding him closer. Gan Ning would wake him up occasionally to try to soothe him so he wouldn't move around so much in his sleep, but as soon as Ling Tong's breathing evened out, he would be rolling around again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tumultus

"Baby," Gan Ning whispered, holding the brunet tightly, "you're falling off the bed again."

Ling Tong's eyes fluttered open as he mumbled a tired "huh?" and turned to face the pirate. He tried just once to push away before realizing there wasn't any space on the bed behind him. Gan Ning waited for him to calm down before dragging him back to the other side of the bed, figuring it was safer than the middle. Once he figured out where he was and what was going on, Ling Tong relaxed in the blond's hold, curling up and cuddling against his chest, desperate for even a minute of peaceful sleep.

"Wish there was something I could do to help..."

"You could stop talking so I can sleep," Ling Tong joked, voice cracking and fading slightly from having just woken up.

"I'm serious. I wish I could just..." Ling Tong didn't bother to raise his head as Gan Ning trailed off, sighing as he shrugged. "I don't know. Are you comfortable?"

Ling Tong tiredly hummed in response.

"Are you sure? You've got the whole bed, you can stretch out if you want..."

"Xingba." Gan Ning looked down to see the brunet's eyes were open. "I just want to sleep. Will you please let me?"

"Sorry, baby," he whispered, going silent again. After what Gan Ning assumed couldn't have even been five minutes, Ling Tong was shifting already, vaguely trying to pull away. Gan Ning sighed, gently rubbing the brunet's arms and blowing softly on his hair. The pirate gasped, smiling when Ling Tong's struggles seemed to get weaker. He continued soothing the brunet in any way he could think of, rubbing his shoulders and his back, moving the hair out of his face, kissing his forehead; the pirate even started excitedly nuzzling their noses together. He slowed down and attempted to contain his excitement when he realized he could probably end up waking Ling Tong like that, and experimentally stopped to see if he would start moving again. The brunet remained still, and Gan Ning found himself at peace enough to join him in slumber.

That is, until Ling Tong woke both of them up with a yelp. Gan Ning shot up as Ling Tong covered his own mouth.

"What's wrong?! Did you do a- no, did you have a nightmare?! Gongji... are you crying?" Gan Ning pulled at the brunet's hands. It sounded like he could be crying, but there weren't any tears that he could see. Ling Tong shook his head, still wincing. He panted for a few moments before finally deeming himself ready to answer.

"I bit my tongue in my sleep," he whimpered, "it really hurt."

As much as he hated the idea of his lover being hurt, the pirate couldn't help laughing. Ling Tong groaned and turned away from him, letting out an exasperated sigh as his breathing returned to normal.

"Stop laughing," he said when the blond was still giggling for another minute, "be nice to me!"

"I'm plenty nice to you," Gan Ning argued, holding him close, "want me to kiss it better?"

Ling Tong just shook his head, humming in a way that could only be described as 'pouty'.

"At least you stopped moving around so much in your sleep." Ling Tong turned again at that, confused.

"Really? I don't remember having a nightmare, but I usually move around anyway when I'm not having nightmares..."

"Yeah, kissing and rubbing at you seemed to help," Ling Tong gave him a strange look, and Gan Ning quickly added, "above the waist."

The brunet scoffed, turning around again and scooting back a bit so he was up against the pirate.

"Well, keep doing what you did, then," he murmured, "if I fall off the bed, it's your fault now."


End file.
